What if we could start over? (Chapter 1)
by Sophriana
Summary: This is an AU fan fiction about Scisaac, in which both of Scott and Isaac go to College. In this first chapter we get to know Isaac a little bit better, with a piece of his back story. My friend and i are attempting to create a nice story that might reach 10 chapters. Enjoy!


_Scisaac RP_

September has arrived. The wind is not too weak nor too strong but it's enough to make your face and hands a little bit colder. The sky is grey and the trees are dancing and whispering something.  
Isaac was sitting on his bed, getting ready for another step in his life: Going to college. He has been waiting for this moment since he could remember. Under his bed there was an old dusty box. Inside of it there was photo albums of Isaac with his mother. "Only if you could see this." He thought while cleaning up a sad tear that fell down from his lonely and tired eyes.

"You're a useless partner." Stiles said as he thrown the controller at the floor.

Scott laughed at his friend's action, "Dude, I didn't see it. It's not my fault."

"Whatever, I don't care." He said, slightly grumpy. "Anyway, what are you gonna from now on?" Stiles had asked from his position on the bed. Scott knew exactly what Stiles was talking about, but he was in a good mood and he didn't want to think about it right now so he just shrugged and said, "It's in the past now. There's nothing to do and, to be honest, I'm getting over her."

Stiles sighed and got up, patting Scott's shoulder as he walked to the door. "Call me if you need something." And with that he left. Scott didn't have to look to know that his friend didn't believe him, after all, it was Stiles who had comforted him that night some months ago.

He sighed, a bit defeated and got up. He picked up his school bag and whispered, "This year is gonna be different."

Isaac's hands were cold while a few more tears fell on a very old photo in which he was kissing his mom. "That birthday was the best one. I wish I'd still have that red bike." It started raining outside. "ISAAC COME HERE NOW." A strong and angry voice crossed the houses' hall. Soon has he realized his dad was coming to his room, he quickly tried to hide the box and the photos and cleaned up his tears. "Hurry up you useless boy." Going to college could be a big deal for some and a reason for happiness but in this house the word happiness lost it's sense years ago. "I'm going dad. I just need to pack a few more things." There was fear in Isaac's voice tone. "Oh and don't forget to take your dog too, or else I will put him on the pound." Why was his dad so cruel? Before his mother's death her father was a totally different person.

He did not hit him or frightened him. Those were good times. Now the only feelings Isaac knew were fear and pain. "I hope this year will be different" he thought. After packing up everything Isaac grabbed his dog, Misha, and placed everything on his dad's car. "Don't worry Misha I will take care of you." Misha gave a little bark. His dad sat and started driving the car. During the trip to the college campus there was a deep silence that could not be broken, by any chance. It was raining a lot like on those cold winter days. Misha fell asleep on Isaac's lap. "At least i still have you." He pat the dog. Finally after a few minutes that looked more like hours, they arrived at the campus. His dad got out of the cat, grabbed his son's thing and throw them on the wet and muddy floor. "Bye kid and don't you dare to quit." His dad fainted him with his cold eyes and drove away. Isaac was like a puppy in the rain. "Well Misha we should get inside now. I hope they can let you stay on the dorms." he smiled.

The walk from the dorm to the actual college building was short, 10 minutes tops.

When Scott got there all he saw was people, some shouting, some laughing, some quietly reading a book of some sorts. He inhaled and exhaled, "I'm ready" he said under his breath and made his way into the building.

There were tons of classrooms and Scott had some trouble finding his. He had to climb a shit ton of stairs and, once he was at the top, he had to take his inhaler from his backpack or else he would pass out.

He entered his classroom and sat on the far end of it, from what his mom had told him the first day its usually to talk about what they would to during this semester.

There weren't many people there, half a dozen maybe, but soon more started to enter and take their sits.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and when he took it out there was a message from his mom 'Go get 'em, tiger.' which made his chuckle softly.

When Isaac entered the big hall there was like thousands of students walking, chatting, and trying to get to know the college. Isaac was already late 3 minutes to his first class. "What do I do about you Misha?" He knew the number of his dorm so he quickly ran upstairs with Misha under his jacket and more 4 bags with stuff. "5 minutes late" he thought. Once he got in the dorm he noticed two beds with clean white sheets and wasted blue pillows. One old wooden desk and a dark blue carpet on the floor. The wardrobe was taller than him. "No one has been here yet so you will stay there ok?" Misha barked happily like a normal happy puppy. Isaac took some blankets from his stuff so the dog wouldn't get cold inside the wardrobe. He also gave him water and food. "Now stay there and don't be afraid I will be back soon ok?" Misha licked his face. "Oh no! I'm already so late! 15 minutes!" From all the worrying with the dog Isaac didn't even had time for himself. He closed the door and ran downstairs the faster he could. He was all wet from the rain and started sneezing while trying to find out his class. Finally he found it. Luckily the professor was late too so it didn't made that much difference. In fact all the class was staring at him. He was probably the only one there who looked like he just ran the marathon under the rain. The class begun. It was actually quiet fast since the only thing the professor told was about the materials they would need, about they would be learning and tried to know his students better. Isaac was constantly interrupting the class with his sneezes. "Oh god." He tried to hide his head and covered up his nose so he wouldn't disturb. After many sneezes, and speeches from the professor the bell rang. It was lunch time.

When Scott heard the bell he let out a relieve sigh, "Finally" he thought. And as he made his way out of the classroom he was sure that no, he was not attending another 2 classes for 4 hours just to hear the teachers telling him what he would be doing that semester. He would sit quietly on his bed, watching TV while he ate his lunch and maybe play some Call of Duty because he wasn't useless, Stiles just didn't know how to give orders.

The good thing about campus, Scott thought, was that you didn't have to go all the way into the city just to get lunch. They had cafes and bars which was awesome.  
He chose the sandwich one because it was cheaper and he didn't have that much money with him. Once he had his food he run to his dorm, putting it inside his backpack so it wouldn't get wet from the rain.  
Once he was within the safety of his dorm he shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall on the corner before sitting on his bed and beginning to take bites of his sandwich.  
He took a picture of his lunch with his phone and sent it to Stiles, knowing how much his friend loved meat sandwich. The only answer he got was a "Fuck you and your happiness"

Isaac finished the class too and went right to the man's washroom. His nose was red like a tomato. "What a nice occasion to get a cold." He said to himself while washing his hands and trying to dry his hair at least. "I hope I have enough money to buy my lunch" he sighed while throwing the wet papers to the trash. He walked to the cafeteria. He was starved. He didn't took his breakfast like normal people do. Even back to high school he never took it. His dad forbidden him to eat in the morning. He's stomach was empty and begging for food. "Maybe I will try a sandwich with some juice? It's the cheapest." he thought while counting his money. "One tuna sandwich and one orange juice please." He said kindly, while paying. "Woofff I can finally rest at my dorm with Misha." He took a bite from his sandwich. "Mmm this is great." He walked upstairs and opened his dorm's room when he noticed a guy on the bed eating and playing video games. He immediately made a weird face. He panicked. "What if he found Misha? What am I going to do?" His hands started to get sweaty. "H-hi." he finally said.

Scott jumped slightly at the unexpected voice and quickly paused the game, turning his head to look at the guy who, he thought, must be his new roommate.  
"Hey." He greeted in his casually happy tone. He got up and picked his jacket from the floor, as well as the empty can, "Sorry, I didn't know I had a roommate. I'm Scott, by the way." he said as he put the can on the trash bin and his jacket on his bed.  
He looked at the guy and, wow that must have been the prettiest eyes Scott's ever seen. He cleared his throat, "I already claimed that bed, but if you want you can have it, even though I've slept in it for the past 2 months."

Isaac froze. He was really introverted. At the moment he wasn't feeling like making friends. He was worried about Misha. If anyone knew, he could be expelled from the college, Misha would go to a pound and his dad would probably beat the shit out of him. "Yeah right." he said with a few arrogance. "I'm Isaac nice to meet you Scott." He fainted Scott with a smile, a smile made up of fear. "No it's ok, I can stay with the other bed. They're pretty much the same." he laughed. His hands were sweating really hard. He could feel his heart bit turning faster and faster. He took a bite from his tuna sandwich. "They have really good sandwiches don't they?" he looked at Scott.

Scott stared at Isaac with an expression between worry and confusion, "Dude, are you okay?" he said as he took a couple of tentative steps closer to Isaac. He touched Isaac's forehead gently and looked him in the eyes, "I think you're getting a cold and you should probably rest. Or else you're gonna faint in the middle of some class or even in the middle of the rain" he said, walking to the closet, "I have some medication here, my mom made me bring it with me since she's a nurse and stuff.  
Scott had always been that kind of guy who worried about others. He thought he might have gotten that from his mom, at least that's what everyone told him.

Isaac turned even more red. Not just because we was worried also because no one ever cared for him like that, except his mom and he did not knew Scott, he was a totally stranger to him. As soon as he sees Scott walking to the closet Isaac shouts with a trembling voice: "NoOoO I'm FINE really! You don't have to worry." He said while passing his both hands by his head. He was collapsing. Feeling really bad. All those feelings invaded him like a bomb. He fell on the bed and passed out for a few minutes.

The only thing Scott could do as he saw Isaac pass out on the bed was roll his eyes and whisper, "I told you"  
He shook his head and opened the closet, and soon understood why Isaac didn't want him to open the closet. There was a dog. In his closet. A puppy.  
Scott look at Isaac passed out on the bed and then at the dog, "Puppy" he whispered and grinned.  
So Scott was an animal lover, big deal. He couldn't help it, animals were just so cuddly and cute and faithful. They were everything that humans were not and that was one of the reasons why he liked them so much.

During his passed out moment Isaac had a dream. It was a hot summer day, 32 degrees. His family was all together: his aunt, uncle, cousins, faithful grandmother... even his dad was there serving the guests and chatting with them, smiling. His friends were playing on the backyard with water guns and playing hide and seek. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Isaac saw himself eating an ice cream under the shadow of a colorful umbrella. "Hey Isaac don't you want to play with us?" his friend's asked. Then his dad showed up again and hugged him. "Here's my champion! Little Isaac is growing up!" his dad hugged him. It was his memory of his 7th birthday. The last happy birthday he had. "Go Isaac, mommy is on the garage. She has a surprise for you!" the dad said. Little Isaac ran into the garage and his mom was there. "MOMMY, MOMMY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR ME?!" He was so happy. "My dear Isaac, here is my gift for you." There was a shiny red bike behind his mom. "It was mine when I had your age. I hope you'll ride it carefully and with passion." his mom said while hugging him and kissing him in the cheek. "I love you son." "I love you too mommy." Suddenly Isaac wakes up and shouts "MOM!" So loudly that even Misha barked nervously. "W-what happened Scott?"

Scott was startled by Isaac's sudden outburst that he stopped petting the dog.  
He got up and picked some of the medication he had taken from the small first-aid kit and a glass of water, handing both of them to Isaac.  
"You passed out -like I said you would - and I found your dog when I opened the closet door"

"My dog? Misha, I'm so screwed." Isaac covered his face. What was he supposed to do now? Scott knew he had a dog. Dogs are forbidden in college. He couldn't come back home or that anyone took away Misha. "Are you going to tell?" His nose was really red and his eyes were terrified. He felt like crying. But what would Scott or anyone else thought if Isaac cried because of dog. Not just for the dog. He was really worried. Misha sat on this belly since he was lay on the bed, and started licking his face. "No Misha stop!" he whispered. "Please don't tell anyone." He fainted Scott with his sad eyes about to tear up.

"Why would I tell anyone about Misha?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow at Isaac.  
He picked up Misha and placed him on the bed, so Isaac could sit up to take the medicine.  
Scott wanted to know more about Isaac. He wanted to know why his eyes only showed sadness and fear, he wanted to know why the curly haired boy looked so defeated, but he was in no place to ask. At least not now. Now he was a complete stranger to Isaac and he didn't even know if he would let Scott be his friend, if he would trust Scott in the future. But that didn't mean that Scott wasn't going to try.

Isaac did not replied to Scott's question about Misha. He did not wanted to talk about his personal life with Scott, at least at the moment. "Thank you for the medicines" he smiled, a real smile of gratitude. "So I guess we are going to be roommates. What are you studying? If you don't mind me to ask aha." Isaac was feeling better. His nose wasn't that red anymore, only slightly. If Misha was going to stay there, Isaac had to trust fully in Scott. So he planned to become in friends with him just to make sure nothing bad happened. Yet later, he would figure out that it was more than just an opportune friendship.

"Sciences. I want to be a vet." He said smiling proudly as he sat on the chair, "I work at a vet, well part-time. You?" he asked.  
Small conversation was something that Scott didn't do. Normally it was Stiles who did all the talking while Scott just listened.  
But now it seemed like Isaac was trying to know him better, trying to see if he could trust Scott or not. So Scott would answer anything that Isaac asks, and make questions of his own too.

"Oh that's really awesome. I'm studying arts so i can become a freelancer and show everyone my work." Isaac felt awkward and he also felt a weird sensation that years ago was so common, and now he is feeling it again. He started playing with Misha. "So... are you from here or ...?"

"Yeah, born and raised in Beacon Hills." He said, proudly. "My mom works at the hospital. Anyway, does that mean that you have like, books full of draws and stuff?" he asked, trying not to show too much excitement.

When he was younger, there was an old lady that lived across the street and sometimes Melissa left him with her. The old lady was kind and lovely and she used to paint. Scott remember that the first time he saw one of her paintings he cried, but he didnt remember the reason or what was in the painting. He only knew that he had loved it.

"Oh nice. Before i came to Beacon Hills i used to live in Florida. Yes aha! I have like 2 shelves at my place full of drawn books with sketches and such. I brought two books. One to finish and one to start. Do you want to see them?" Isaac tried to hide his enthusiasm but he couldn't. Someone was actually wasting their time, talking to him. "But it's not a big deal tough." He tried to hide his happiness.

"Sure." Scott beamed, sliding the chair across the floor so it was next to Isaac's bed.

"Why Misha?" Scott couldn't help but ask as the puppy walked up to him.

Isaac unzipped his backpack and took his unfinished sketch book. "You will mostly see black on white and sometimes browns, greens and blues. Also i always draw things from my dreams which are always nightmares. I 've always worked only on surrealism. Isaac handled Scott the book and hesitated to reply. "Well, Misha is a really good friend and company and i couldn't live without him." his hands started getting sweaty again "Maybe with this answer he won't ask me anything else about Misha." he thought.

"I was asking why you gave him that name." Scott said, as he grabbed the sketch book. He flipped through the pages and each draw made him cringe. He tear his gaze from the book to look at Isaac and then back again. He wanted to know why. Why would Isaac have these kind of nightmares?  
"These are really good." He heard himself saying, and it was true. Each one of these sketches showed the fear that Isaac felt and it made Scott stomach knot on itself. His eyes stung a bit as he kept looking at them, the draws that hid so much pain and Scott couldn't help but think that Isaac must be really strong.

"When I was a kid I was constantly asking my parents if I could have a dog. The answer was always "No" because dogs take responsibility and my parents were very busy persons. Then one day my mom..." Isaac stopped talking for a few seconds "... My mom was going to give me a dog he already had a name, Misha. Then after a while my mom passed away and my dad gave the dog to the pound where he died." His voice was trembling. "Last year I was walking on the park and I saw this little dog, this pretty little dog, alone, abandoned on the sidewalk. I took care of him and called him Misha in memory of my very first dog." Isaac's eyes were about to tear again and his cheeks were really red.

Scott got up and placed the sketch book on the desk and sat down next to Isaac.  
"I'm sorry about your mom and your dog." He said, and he truly meant it. He knew how Isaac felt by losing his mom, after all Scott had lost his dad.

Isaac looked at him and smiled. "I should be going now. My classes will start again in 5 minutes." Isaac raised himself up and grabbed his backpack. "See you later Scott. Oh and please don't let anyone know about Misha."

Scott chuckled at Isaac before laying down.  
He didn't know what to now, he didn't feel like playing video games and he didn't want to go to classes. He sigh and turned around and was met by big puppy eyes and lick on his face. He laughed as Misha kept attacking his face.  
"Alright alright, pup!" Scott said as he pushed Misha away gently. He sat on the edge of Isaac's bed. He stared at Misha for a few moments before getting up and rummaging through his things.  
When he looked back at the dog he showed him a small ball and for the rest of the afternoon all Scott did was throw the ball around the room to Misha who would, happily run after it.


End file.
